


Not Drunk Enough

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode 1.2, Episode Related, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Metal Saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac comes after Jack when he goes to drown his sorrows after the whole Sarah incident.  Jack lets something slip.  Fortunately, it doesn't turn out as badly as it could have.





	Not Drunk Enough

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> I wanted to write something other than smut, so you get this. Not my best, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.

Jack Dalton was only two beers in when his partner, Angus “Mac” MacGyver, caught up to him. Considering the rate Jack was downing them, that wasn’t nearly long enough. He’d hoped to be well on his way to oblivion before Mac showed up to drag him home to bed, and not in the way Jack wanted. Jack probably should have picked another bar. Mac knew him too well, and knew this was the first place Jack would head after he left Mac’s.

 

Mac sat down on the stool next to Jack. He gestured to Jack’s glass. “I figured you’d be drinking something stronger.”

 

Jack took a large swallow of beer. “Yeah, me, too.” The only reason Jack could come up with for sticking with beer was he didn’t want to get drunk _that_ fast. He wanted a good, long wallow in misery  and self-pity before he forgot the pain he was going through.

 

“It must have been hard, seeing her again,” Mac said, sympathetically.

 

“Her” was Sarah Adler, the woman Jack had been in love with for years, but she always seemed to be involved with someone else. She’d showed up again in trouble, and Jack had gone riding to her rescue, prepared to sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset with her like a knight in shining armor—until her fiance showed up.

 

“Yeah, it sucks,” Jack said. “I really thought we had a chance this time, you know? That chemistry was still there, like it was yesterday, and I thought this time. . .but, nooooo, her fiance had to show up and ruin it.”

 

“You’ll find someone else,” Mac said. “I’m sure there’s someone out there just waiting to become Mrs. Jack Dalton.”

 

Jack took another swallow of beer. “Doesn’t seem like it. Every time I fall in love, there’s something in the way. I mean, can’t have her, can’t have you. . .” Oh, god, what did he just say?  Jack must be drunker than he thought to let that  slip. Now, he’d not only lose Sarah, he’d lose Mac, too. Mac wouldn’t want to be friends anymore knowing how Jack felt about him, and Jack would lose the best thing in his life. Way to go, Dalton.

 

M ac gave him a look Jack couldn’t interpret. “Who said you can’t have me?”

 

Jack downed the last of his beer and signaled for another. This was not a conversation he wanted to have sober, or at all, really. “You did. You’re head over heels for Nikki, even though she betrayed us, and even if you weren’t, you’re straight.”  Nikki carpenter had been the tech analyst for their team until she faked her death and gone over to the enemy. Even after all these months, Jack knew Mac was still hung up on her.

 

“I never said I was straight, Jack,” Mac said.

 

Jack changed his mind and ordered a whiskey. Great, it wasn’t that the kid wasn’t interested in men, it was just that Mac wasn’t interested in  _him._ Jack had really screwed it up this time. Now, he really did want to forget this night. “Thanks, Mac, way to make a guy feel good. It’s not you—it’s me. Harsh, Mac.”

 

His drink came, and Jack reached for it, but Mac moved it away. “How drunk are you, Jack?”

 

“Not nearly drunk enough.” He reached again for the glass, but Mac just moved it farther away. “What’s it to you, anyway?”

 

“I want to make sure you’re not too drunk to remember this.” Mac leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Jack’s.

 

Jack was gobsmacked. What was the kid playing at? Surely, he didn’t mean it like that. “What was that for?”

 

“I wanted to show you you can have me. You _do_ have me,” Mac replied.

 

Jack barely dared to hope he hadn’t ruined things after all. “Do you mean that?”

 

Mac twined their hands together on the bar. “Yeah, I mean that Jack.  Now, what say we get you home to bed?” Mac must have sensed the thoughts that were running through Jack’s head, because he slapped Jack’s arm. “Not like that. You need to sleep this off.”

 

Now that Jack no longer wanted to forget everything that had happened, bed sounded pretty good. But, he didn’t want to be alone. “Stay?” Jack asked Mac, hoping the other man would know Jack wasn’t just talking about tonight.

 

Mac kissed him again, and this time Jack was fully aware of the soft lips moving against his.  T he soldier let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, Jack, I’ll stay. Always.”

 

Jack was suddenly grateful Mac had found him before he’d gotten any drunker. This had gone from a night to forget to a night to remember, and Jack knew he always would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know JustDoIt24/7 will probably kill me for ending it here, but, sorry, this is what you get. And no, no smut this time, sorry.
> 
> Another bad ending, but oh, well.


End file.
